This invention relates to stringed musical instruments, primarily, but not exclusively to those in the lute family. In particular, the invention concerns a new and improved tuning post for such instruments.
Each string of a stringed musical instrument, as for example, a guitar, is ordinarily stretched between a fixed point near the tail of the instrument, and an adjustable tuning post at the other end. The tuning post provides the necessary mechanism to adjust an the tension of the string so as to cause it to resonate at the desired frequency. As many tuning posts are required as there are strings on the instrument.
There are several methods in common use to fasten strings to the tuning post. According to one popular construction, when a string is installed, it is first fastened to the instrument at the tail, and then the free end is inserted through a hole in the tuning post, where it is clamped. The tuning post is then turned (usually through a worm gear drive) until the tension in the string is high enough to produce the desired note. Or, the string may be simply wrapped around the tuning post without clamping, relying on friction to keep the string from slipping. With any construction in general use, the free end of the string at this point projects out of the post, and must either be manually cut off, or left as an unsightly tail. Not only is a projecting tail unsightly, but it can be dangerous in the sense that it is common for the end of a projecting string to pierce a user""s finger or to rip the lining of the instrument case. Obviously, a projecting string end should be avoided.
Inasmuch as string replacement may be required during the course of a performance, it is desirable that means be available to conveniently and rapidly effectuate the cutting off of excess string. It is also desirable that no tools be required.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a string cutoff mechanism which automatically severs excess string projecting from the tuning post as the post is turned to tighten the string, without requiring tools.
The foregoing object of the invention is accomplished by providing a sharp edged aperture in a rotatable string post out of which a newly installed string protrudes and also providing a sharp cutter surface which abuts the aperture. Rotating the string post causes the edge of the aperture to pass the edge of the abutting cutter surface, severing the string with a scissors-like action. Continuing to rotate the string post causes the string to be tensioned such that it vibrates at the desired frequency.
A more detailed explanation of the invention may be had by reference to the following detailed description, which should be read in conjuction with the appended drawings.